Vulnerable
by iHeartKakaSaku
Summary: Vulnerable starring Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Tom Kaulitz and Bill Kaulitz
1. Chapter 1

Trailer and First Episode

Trailer:

.com/watch?v=Q5tD6w-j_Oo

First Episode

.com/watch?v=RuNSqu1n4o8&feature=channel


	2. Chapter 2

Vulnerable 01x02 listen 1000 oceans by Tokio Hotel

Normal P.O.V

Tom: Nick you´re dead, I SAID DEAD!

Nick: Gosh you're annoying! I got it.

Selena: (walks up to them and sits down next to Nick) Hi babe (kisses him)

Nick: (Pulls away)

Selena: What!

Nick: (looks at her confused)

Selena: Why didn´t you kiss back!

Nick: (walks away)

With Mileys table

Ancisha: Miley Look at Nick he is sad, go see what is going on.

Miley: Why?

Ancisha: Because… he told you to watch out for Tom this is all you can do.

Miley: Okay (goes to the place Nick went)

Nick: (hears someone) who is it?

Miley: It´s me, Miley.

Nick: What do you want?

Miley: I came to see it everything is okay. Is It?

Nick: Well no.

Miley: Can you tell me what it is about?

Nick: (long pause) It feels like everyone is against me (looks down)

Miley: Why?

Nick: I don´t know why (slides down the lockers)

Miley: It is not about Tom right because he seems like that kind of person?

Nick: It´s not about him.

Miley: (sits down next to him) Is it Selena, she seems annoying.

Nick: It is Selena, she think she is awesome and when I tell I don´t want to talk, she freaks out and says she hates me. It is not that I like her because I don´t.

Miley: Then why are you together with her?

Nick: You know the popularity thing.

Miley: That happened to me too, so annoying.

Nick: What? It happened to you.

Miley: they thought I was too sweet to be popular, so I couldn´t take it anymore so I moved to this school.

Nick: Umh so what do you think about it (looks into her eyes)

Miley: (looks forward) it is pretty good everyone is really nice except Selena.

Nick: Yeah I have to agree. (Smiles)

Miley: You seem happier.

Nick: I am, thanks Miley.

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: (smiles back) I think we have to go back to them so they don´t think something is wrong.

Miley: Yeah, I mean no one knows what Selena can say.

Nick: (laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

Vulnerable 01x03 a tip listens to a sad song like when you're gone by Avril Lavinge and remember when I told you to comment even if you don´t like Tokio Hotel same story here

After school

Nick: (walks up to Miley) Thanks Miley for being nice and kind to me.

Miley: You're Welcome (smiles)

With Tom

Toms P.O.V

I was walking on the way home with Bill, when I got this call but I couldn´t see the number because it was protected by some reason. I heard Bill say '' Answer it dude'' so I answered it and it and it was from a hospital. I wondered what was going on. Some doctor said that something bad had happened and I asked him '' what? Are you sure because I don´t know anyone that is sick right now'' Bill looked at me like he wanted to know what was going on. I mouthed to him that I didn´t know what was going on. Then I heard the doctor say that someone has passed away, I asked him who it is, he said it was '' Leonie Kaulitz-Trümper '' (A/N: not real) It felt like I was going to drop the phone and I did. I was shocked; it felt like I was going to burst out in tears. Why!? The one I stand closest to after Bill but he is my brother, my grandmother. After that I picked up my phone handed it to Bill and gave him the look '' I can´t handle it anymore 'It was too much. I ran away too our house then I ran in to my room and took my guitar and started to play a tone, a sad tone I whispered to myself '' this is going to be a sad melody'' when I felt some tears fell down.

Bills P.O.V

I asked the man in the phone what happened he said that Leonie Kaulitz-Trümper had passed away. I hang up on him. And run home to see what happened to Tom. When I got into his room I saw him with a lot of tears in his eyes but he wasn´t really crying it just feel tears from his eyes. Tom doesn´t really cry but this is a big thing, I mean come on he is even closer to her then he is to me. I sat down next to him and listening to what he is playing, '' It is a beautiful melody'' I said. He looked up to me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. He was broken inside. He looked down at his guitar again, kept playing some notes. I gave him a tight side hug. He needed it right now. I felt so sorry for him; the only thing I hope is that no one asked him what happened tomorrow. Especially not Nick. It can make it worse, and I don´t want that to happen.

Next Day at school;

Tom: (walking down the hallway with Bill)

Bill: Are you sure you can handle it?

Tom: Stop worry I can handle it.

Bill: Just be careful. (Walks away)

Tom: (walks into his class and takes a seat next to the window)

Teacher: Today we are going to talk about Death, some of you might think it is childish but soon enough there is going to someone you stand close that person going to be gone forever.

Tom: (bangs his head into to the school bench and thinks: Why today)

Teacher: (looks at Tom) has anything happened Tom

Tom: (looks down then up again) No Nothing has happened,

Teacher: Okay (keeps on with the lesson)

Nicks P.O.V

Something is wrong with Tom he is not his happy self. I have to ask Bill later. He has been looking down all day. Gosh to be honest I miss his happiness.

Normal P.O.V

During Lunch

Nick: (sends a text to Miley)

Miley: (gets the text)

Ancisha: What does it say?

Miley: it is from Nick and it says ''May I ask you and your sweetness out for a date?''

Ancisha: Omg he is so cute, what are you going to say to him?

Miley: I have no idea, I can´t today anyway

Nick: (stands in front of her) Why not?

Miley: Sorry Nick but I am babysitting today (smiles) but I could need help.

Nick: (Looks at her and smiles) really?

Miley: Really (smiles)

Nick: (hugs her and smiles)

Miley: (pulls away from the hug)

Nick: I have to see if Tom is okay, I will text u later.

Miley: What happened?

Nick: I don´t know, he just seems down.

Miley: Okay, tell him I said something like ''Hope you get better'' yeah I said that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This episode sucks **_

With Nick at the ´popular' table.

Nick: (sends a text to Bill)

Bill: (reads the text: Is everything okay with Tom)

_Text Convo_

_B: No…_

_N: Why not?_

_B: Our grandmother died…_

_N: What how!_

_B: because of age…._

_N: Gosh I am so sorry…_

_B: Don´t say sorry to me, I didn´t stand close to her… _

_N: Why not?_

_B: well let´s say that, we didn´t agree with each other._

_N: That´s bad... _

_B: Yeah, just don´t talk about It okay._

_N: Okay I won´t._

_B: Thanks._

Back To Normal.

Tom: What were you texting about? (Looking down)

Bill: Nothing.

Tom: (walks away disappointed)

Bill: Shit. (Walks after Tom)

Selena: What was that?

Nick: I can´t tell you.

Selena: Yeah whatever.

Nick: It is over,

Selena: WHAT?!

Nick: I never liked will never like you ACCEPT IT BITCH!

Selena: But then I will not be popular anymore.

Nick: Life isn´t about being popular.

Selena: School Life is!

Nick: (throws an apple on her)

Selena: (backs of from the apple so it doesn´t hit) Why did you just throw and apple on me?

Nick: Because you a wannabe that doesn´t know anything about life.

Selena: (gets mad and walks away)

Miley: (walks up to Nick) Wow you must be really annoyed at her.

Nick: you think?

Miley: So see you at 4pm at my place.

Nick: Yeah sure (smiles)

Miley: (smiles back)

Nick: I gotta go to see if everything is okay with Tom and Bill.

With Tom and Bill (A/N: They are talking in German but I write in English)

Tom: (leaning his head on the locker)

Bill: Tom please don´t be mad at me.

Tom: (Looks up then on Bill) what did you send to Nick?

Bill: He asked what was going on and I told him.

Tom: Why did you tell!? IT IS MY PRIVACY, HE DON`T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!?

Bill: Yes I know but you can´t control me.

Tom: I just wanted you to keep one secret and you couldn´t do that (slams his locker and walks away)

Bill: (feels guilty, walks away)

Tom: (sitting I the classroom all alone)

Bill: Tom please…

Tom: Please don´t talk to me. (Looks out to the window)

Bill: (sits down in front of him) Please Tom

Tom: NO Bill just shut up!

The Bell rings and everyone comes in

Tom: Keep quiet okay

Bill: Sorry (sees the teacher come in)

With Miley

Miley: (gets a call) Hello

Parent: Miss Cyrus you don´t need to babysit today. We are going out.

Miley: Well okay, thanks for telling me. Bye (hangs up) (texts Nick: You can come, I am not babysitting today )


End file.
